


Swan Song in NYC

by corsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, New York City, Restaurants, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsair/pseuds/corsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers?) Based on the title leak for "New York City Serenade" and a tweet stating they were filming in a bar.  Emma and Hook are at a bar in NYC and Hook sings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song in NYC

            They had only been on this mission for two days but it felt so much longer.  The fates of everyone they knew were at risk.  Emma and Hook had to find a way to circumvent Pan’s curse.  Emma couldn’t take her mind off the mission – not now.  She couldn’t possible relax while her friends and her parents were stuck in some alternate reality.  Her resolve was absolute and it was glaringly obvious to everyone around her.  It was especially obvious to her travel companion, Hook.

            Hook looked at Emma cautiously before posing a question.  “How long has it been since you ate, love?”  It was all he said.  It was all he had to say.  While he had occasionally bought a baked good or two from nearby kiosks and markets Emma hadn’t bought anything.  She hadn’t eaten since they left Storybrook.  It was half a day’s journey just to get to New York and they’d been in New York for a day and a half.

            “I guess it’s been a while,” replied Emma, “so what?”

            Hook smirked, “So, your body needs fuel.  I suggest we duck into this tavern and have a bite to eat.  We could even stay for a few rounds if you’re feeling up to it.”

            Emma read the sign of the bar and grill across the street.  “Ye Olde Tavern?” said Emma, incredulously, “That seems appropriate.  It’s certainly and old fashioned name.”  
            “Excellent!” exclaimed Hook, pleased by the fact that there had not been an argument.  “Then, shall we?”

 

            After waiting for the traffic signals to change and crossing from one side of the block to the other, the two partners entered the restaurant.  Upon entering the duo met a sign reading simply _Please Seat Yourself_ and they obliged.  They found a table in the front corner of the restaurant and a waitress came by to give them food and drink menus.

            “Emma!” shouted Hook as he stared intently on the draught beer list.  “Did you know they named a beer after me?  They call it ‘Killian’s Irish Red’.  Isn’t that fascinating?”

            Emma couldn’t help but let out a laugh.  It felt good.  How long had it been since she _laughed?_ She couldn’t remember.  “Wow I forgot you had a real name,” she said sarcastically, “and yes.  I knew about that beer.  It was actually one of the first beers I ever tried.  I’m sorry to say but I don’t think they named it after you.  No one in this world knows that Captain Hook’s name is Killian.”

            “Well that’s just a bloody shame.” said Hook.  “Regardless, I believe that’s the beer I will be ordering.”  
            “You know what; put me down for one too.” Emma replied, while getting up from her seat.  “I just noticed it’s open mic night here.”  She gestured to a sign above the bar.   “I’m going to try to find us a table a bit farther away from the stage.”  
            “What’s open mic night?” inquired the pirate.

            Emma shook her head.  “Oh it’s dumb.  Anyone who thinks they have talent can sign up there,” Emma pointed to a fold-out table next to the stage.  It had one disinterested employee sitting behind it.  “The participants get selected in the order they signed up and they get to go on stage.  They can do whatever they want.  They can perform comedy, dance, sing or even spend their time slot making shadow puppets.”

            “You say they can sing?” he asked.

            “Don’t you dare!” snapped Emma.

            “Oh don’t worry.  I wasn’t going to sign _you_ up, love.” countered Hook.  “Believe it or not I can sing.  I mostly know sea shanties but I do know a sweet song or two as well.  You do remember that I was in love with someone long before I met you, don’t you?  I actually wrote a few songs for her.  She might be gone now and part of my past, but the feelings I put into those songs still exist.  They’ve just been transferred over some.  I’m going to sign up but when it’s my turn I want you to listen.”

            Emma agreed.  She could see how the situation would be amusing.  A man from another realm and another time standing on the stage of a pub in modern New York City, singing was something she just had to see.  That wasn’t her only motivation.  She had to admit to herself that she intrigued.  She was curious what he had to say and she’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want to see more of his sweet side.

            The two resolved to stay at the same table they were at.  They both wanted to make sure Emma was able to witness Killian Jones performing, and they both wanted her to have the best seat in the house.  Hook went to go sign up and Emma was the only one at the table when the waitress came back for their drink order.  She ordered two “Killian’s Irish Reds” and said they needed more time to decide on food.  She was starving but she had no idea what she wanted and she couldn’t presume to be able to order for her companion.

 

            The night ticked on.  They were half way done with their food and each on their third beer when open mic started.  Hook began nervously picking at his plate of chicken wings.

            “Hey,” started Emma, “what’s wrong?”

            “I’m just nervous I guess.  It’s been many, many years since I sang.” he said, still staring down.  He was already too vulnerable.  He wasn’t about to let Emma look into his eyes and read him even more plainly than she already could.

            “There’s no need to be nervous, I’m sure you’ll be great.”  Emma had no idea why she was being so comforting.  She even had to fight back the urge to reach across the table and grab his wrist.  Where was this coming from?

            “I hope you’re right lass.  You always are.”  He meant what he said, but he just kept picking at the same chicken wing.

 

            After some silent moments and four shredded chicken wings, Hook was called to the stage.  The announcer read “Killian Jones” off of his list with booming enthusiasm.  Hook slowly made his way from his seat to the stage.  It was only a couple of feet but he was in no rush.  His head was light and his face was hot.  His legs moved him forward and before he knew it he found himself standing on the stage.

            He had witnessed enough people before him to know how the microphone worked, but he was still surprised to hear his own voice amplified by it.  
            “Um, hello,” choked out.  “My name is Killian.  I’m going to be singing a song I wrote.  I wrote it a long time ago for someone who is no longer with me.  I’m lucky enough to have found someone that it can hold meaning for again.”  He smiled, stage fright melting away. “I’d like to dedicate this song to the lovely lady at the front table.  She’s as beautiful as a swan and as rare as true love.”  He looked straight at Emma, winked, and said “she’s as precious as a fairy tale.  This song is simply titled, “Hope.””  With that he began singing.

            Emma probably should have been embarrassed but she wasn’t.  She was fascinated but what she’d just seen.  The face he’d just shown was nothing like she was used to seeing.  He was anxious.  She’d never seen him anxious before.  It wasn’t surprising to him he’d managed to get over it but the type of confidence he’d expressed caught her attention.  It wasn’t the same bravado he usually put on.  There were no innuendos or jokes, not anything he usually did.  It was a quiet confidence.  It was genuine.  It was a just a man baring his feelings to the room and not caring what anyone thought – anyone but her.  She listened.  She didn’t listen for his sake, but for her own sake.       

            She remained fixated on him.  His voice, his movements and his words were all she could focus on.  She forgot about her sandwich and her drink.  She felt like she was seeing this man for the first time.  His voice was deep and velvety.  His words were simple, but heartfelt.  She listened.  
            _I never believed I could hope again._

_No my dear, not before you._

            It sounded awfully familiar.  He’d told her as much before but she hadn’t really _listened_.  She was listening now.

            _You gave me hope when I had none_

_With you my walls come undone_

_One thing I know is true_

_Darling, I need you_

            He was forcing her to look at him differently and it was working.  She could see everything he’d said to her before had been completely earnest.  She already knew he hadn’t lied, but she had believed the things he told her were overstated.  The music stripped away all of her perceptions and only left the raw emotions exposed.

            _I’ll stand by you faithfully_

_I can be your family_

_Together we will stand_

_We’ll be the happiest in the land_

_Since the day we first spoke_

_You have been my hope_

            The song was shorter than Emma thought it was going to be.  Before she knew it he was repeating the first six lines she had focused in on and the song was drawing to a close.  She was surprised that she felt disappointed.  When did she become emotionally invested in this?  Everything was so clear to her now.  Wasn’t human behavior her thing?  How had it taken her until now to realize who this man was and what he was about before?  She knew there were shades of this man inside of the pirate she knew but she never imagined that he was still so whole.  She was worried that she knew the whole time but just did not want to believe it.  She was so used to experiencing bad things in her life that she was afraid to let herself enjoy anything good.  She was afraid that the moment she accepted it she would lose it.

            Killian was walking back to the table.  She caught herself in that thought.  “Killian?” she wondered to herself.  Could she call him that now?  She didn’t know for sure.  What she did know what that there was only one course of action she could take from here.

            “Hey,” She greeted her partner in crime, “that was really good.  The song was really sweet and you have a nice voice.”

            “Thank you,” replied the man across from her.  “It is over now, though.  I’m almost done with my meal and I see you’re almost done with yours as well.  I will leave it up to you if you want to stay longer or if you just want to pay and go.”  He was worried he had made Emma uncomfortable by laying his feelings for her.  He had told her how he felt before, but she had never stared at him like that while he did before.

            “I was actually thinking we could stay.”  Emma was desperate to talk to the man underneath the dynamic façade.  She wanted to get to know him – really know him.  “In fact,” said Emma putting on a flirtatious air, “I’m willing to let you buy me two more drinks.  There’s one condition:  we have to switch to something harder than beer.”

            Killian could not hold back his smile.  He looked straight at Emma and said “as you wish.”


End file.
